Missing Piece
by Ayaka620
Summary: Chapter 6 is now up! Hermione and Harry are no longer together. She wants him back but someone else is after her. H.G-P.O.V.
1. Default Chapter

**Missing Piece **

Chapter1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This is the edited version of chapter one, but the content is basically the same.

There he is…. Green eyes, black hair…everything I want back. I continued to watch him as he approached the table. I looked at my side and saw Ron sitting there.

"Hey Ron." Harry said as he graciously took a seat next to him.

"Why are you late getting here mate?" Ron asked.

"I had some errands to do. But I've got quidditch practice today." Harry replied.

"So do I. By the way, did you catch the quidditch match last night?" Ron asked as I watched my best friend and my** ex** talk about quidditch. _Why do they always leave me_ _out of the conversation when they know I_… but my thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in my face.

"Mione?" Harry said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Its nothing but I was just wondering if you would like to go to my playoff match tomorrow, Ron's going and so is Lavender, Ginny, and Draco." Harry asked as I smiled and nodded.

"Great!" Harry said enthusiastically and offered me the ticket. I slowly reached for it and for an instant my fingertips touched his hand. I got a sudden jolt but he felt nothing…

"Thanks" I said. He grinned at me and I acquired a tingly sensation at the pit of my stomach.

"So how is it like to play with old Wood and Bell again?" Ron asked.

"Wood?" I questioned without thinking.

"Yeah…remember I'm on the same team as him?" Harry said.

"I must have forgotten." I whispered. I forced a smile and laughed. _I sounded so stupid…saying Wood's name._

"Well, I have to go to practice it starts at four." Ron said and bade goodbye.

"Sorry Mione but I've got to go too." Harry said and stood up.

"Harry, is it okay if I come along?" I asked.

"Course, more the merrier." I nodded at Harry and thanked him. "Follow me."

"Okay." I replied and he led me outside.

"I hope you don't mind traveling by broom, I know how you are when it comes to traveling by air." Harry said.

"No it's fine." I watched as Harry mounted his broom and offered his hand to me, to get on. I took his hand and sat in back of him.

"Hold on." I grabbed onto him, just above the waist and we blasted off with a burst of speed. In the air memories flooded back to me of cold, and dark but beautiful moonlit night rides. Memories from the past, _when we were still in love_ and now…. well I'm still in love but not….

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"We're almost there." He pointed down to a rather big stadium and showed me where we'll be landing.

"Isn't that?" I wondered out loud.

"Yup. This is where we went to watch the World Cup just before our 4th year." I gave Harry half a smile as we began to land inside the stadium field. Once on the ground Harry got off his broom then helped me off. A familiar voice called Harry. Both Harry and I turned around in the direction of the call.

"Wood!" Harry said. I watched as Harry and Wood gave each other high fives. _He doesn't even notice me…._

"Just in time Harry, we're about to warm up." Wood said anxiously. I looked at Wood as he turned his head slightly and made eye contact with me.

"Hermione Granger! Long time no see." Wood said amazed and I felt myself blush creep to my cheeks when another person walked over to us.

"Hi Kate." Harry said.

"Hello Harry." Katie replied. She gave him a warm smile when she noticed me next to Harry and said my name.

"Hermione! It's a surprise to see you." Katie yelled and came towards me as she extended her arms out. I returned the gesture and we hugged each other.

"I came here to visit and watch all you play tomorrow. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course!" Katie responded.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well, come on we've got to practice." Wood said and walked forward as he led the way. I followed him and so did Harry and Katie. Minutes passed and we remained quiet until Katie broke the silence.

"So are you two back together?" Katie asked innocently. I glanced at Harry in embarrassment, yet hopeful, but no emotion was on his face. He didn't even glance at me.

"No." Harry answered and I nodded.

"But we're still best friends." I said. Friends… I liked it better when we were _boyfriend and girlfriend_. I shook my head at my thoughts…but it's true.

"Isn't it weird for you two?" Katie asked once more and I looked into Harry's eyes but there was still no reaction.

"No." Harry said again._ No… _The word kept repeating itself in my mind and it made my head spin. I wanted to yell out "Yes!" But instead I did the rational thing and nodded my head in agreement.

"That's…good." Katie said.

"We've both moved on and are fine with each other." Harry said and by this time my blood was boiling. _He didn't even let me speak, and who said we've both moved on cause I haven't…_I stopped talking to myself and came to the realization that I haven't moved on…This whole time for the past few months I've been a complete phony pretending everything was fine, when it wasn't. I thought I was depressed, but I was really mad at Harry….

"Shall we begin practice?" Wood asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Okay then!" Wood said as I walked over to the stands and sat down. I watched as he yelled over to the rest of the team, and walked to the middle of the field.

"Pair up." Wood said and looked towards the stands. He glanced at me and winked. I automatically blushed and turned away. _He just winked at me!_ I thought but was interrupted when I heard Harry's voice in the distance. I turned my attention towards the field and frowned when I saw Harry approaching Katie.

"Hey Kate would you like to be partners?" Harry asked as Katie smiled at him and nodded.

I felt an intense throbbing in my chest…_Am I feeling sad or jealous?_ I thought as I continued to keep an eye on Harry and Katie. They mounted their brooms and started to pass a bludger back and forth to one another. I sighed and closed my eyes when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Wood standing there.

"Hey." He said as he took a seat next to me. I didn't pay attention to him and continued to observe Harry and Katie. As I watched them, I began to drift into my once more. _That's my man… well **ex **man now. _I heard them laughing and glanced their way and saw Harry chase Katie around. _How could he do that? He's up there flirting with Bell! But then again we are broken up…_I sighed and frowned. _I-I wonder if they have feelings for each other? _I thought sadly but heard Wood's voice, interrupting my mind

"Hermione did you hear me?" Wood said and I shook my head in response.

"Are you ready?" He repeated.

"Ready for what?"

"Warm ups." He said and placed his hand in front of me. I hesitated, but took it. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be here._

"I'm having second thoughts about this, I'm not…"I began but, Wood cut me off before I could finish speaking.

"You'll be fine. Trust me."

_Those words… _

**Flashback **

I looked around the room and saw that every seat and table was occupied. I continued to look around when I felt a featherlike rub on my hand. I abruptly stopped gaze and turned my attention to the person in front of me. I was met by an intense stare from a pair of green eyes and I gave a small smile. "Harry." I whispered, in a barley audible voice.

"Did you say something love?" Harry said.

"It's nothing…" I said and smiled once more.

"You sure?" He said as he took a hold of my hand and gave it a little squeeze. I returned the act of kindness and squeezed back. He lifted my hand to his soft succulent lips and kissed it. I bit my lip, out of nervousness and watched him as he leaned towards me and met his lips with mine. I closed my eyes as we kissed. Each kiss hungrier and more passionate than the last, but I slightly pushed Harry away and whispered in his ear.

"Not here." He nodded and got up. He signaled me to get up too and I did as he suggested. Harry took me by the hand and led me outside. I looked at him confused.

"Come on." Harry said and walked forward still holding onto me.

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me." Harry said. I bit my lip again, and nodded.

"Okay."

**End of Flashback **

It was an unforgettable night that changed our lives, but I had no knowledge that the days after that night, we would end forever. But there was one person who was there for me after all of it.

I said his name quietly. "Wood…"

"Hermione?" Wood said and it took me a couple of seconds to come back into focus.

"Thank you." I leaned towards Wood and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and cradled me while we sat there in the stands. Tears came falling down my face before I could stop them. "Thank you for being…" More tears fell down my cheeks. He took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumb. He slowly pulled my face closer to his. _He's going to kiss me…_ I stared into his eyes mine, still filled with tears. Wood paused for a moment and looked at me as if asking for permission to kiss me. I answered his question by closing my eyes… I felt his breath on me, his lips almost on mine….

"Wood!" I opened my eyes.

"Wood, come on man!" One of his teammates was called him from the field. Wood gave me an apologetic expression.

"Go ahead." He nodded his head and walked away. I breathed in deeply and sighed. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand as I looked down the field and stared at Wood…_Maybe he's **my** **missing piece**…_

A/N: Well, that's the end of my first chapter, I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and this chapter is dedicated to my friends. Now, **Please be a responsible reader and review**. Thanks. Till next time- Ayaka620


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Piece 

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that honor belongs to J.K.Rowling.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.

Setting- After practice in the stadium's parking lot.

          Around me I see two other people. One that's tall, dark, emerald eyed, has a thunderbolt shaped scar on his forehead, and is well…gorgeous. He's my friend, **ex**-boyfriend, former lover, and he's still all I want. But, on the other hand, there's another one that is also tall, dark, and handsome, _not gorgeous though._ He's my friend, the shoulder I cried on, the lips that almost touched mine, and possibly _my missing piece_.

"So will you two be joining us for dinner?" Wood asked.

"No, I've got to bring Hermione back." Harry replied regretfully.

"Why don't you get a room for Hermione at the room we're staying at?" Wood said.

"Umm… Harry muttered. It's up to Hermione." Wood gave me a pleading look. I bit the corner of my bottom lip nervously. _Should I?_ It took me a couple of seconds to answer.

"It's fine by me, is what I answered, I suppose."

"This is great!" Wood said excitedly.

"So where will we be eating dinner at?" Harry asked.

"Actually we're going clubbing." Wood said. A look of curiosity appeared on my face. _Clubbing? I thought we were going to dinner?_ Wood glanced at me, and winked. I couldn't help myself my mouth formed a smirk. Harry saw me smirk and looked at me, then at Wood. He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Umm… Harry said. Am I missing something here?"

"

"Its nothing mate, just an inside joke." Wood said.

Harry nodded his head as if he understood, but was obviously still confused. Wood smiled and laughed, I went along with him and laughed too. We continued to go on while Harry just stood there and watched us. _I bet he thinks we're a bunch of lunatics, laughing for no reason, but the truth is Harry did look hilarious when he was all confused._ I smiled to myself in my head. I stopped laughing and Wood did the same. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and grinned.

"So who's coming?" I asked.

"I am."

        I turned around in the direction of the response and came face to face with a girl with dark auburn hair, light peach skin, and intense, but beautiful brown eyes. She wore a tan, strapless dress that was just about knee high and had matching stilettos. She also wore a dash of make up that made her look even more incredible. I just stood there in disbelief, but in the corner of my eye I saw Harry's jaw drop, but he closed his mouth and smiled at her. A hint of jealousy hit me_. Harry never looked at me in that way before. I admit she looks pretty but… Harry's** mine**… I don't want to lose him to her…_

"Hey Kate." Harry said. He approached her and whispered something in here ear that made her giggle, then he stepped back. "You look beautiful Kate." She blushed and poked Harry in the side.

"Oh stop Harry, I do not." Katie said, in embarrassment.

"But you are." Harry said confidently. He smiled at her again with a glint in his eyes, and turned toward Wood and me. "Kate and I are going ahead."

"Okay we'll meet you two there." Wood said. I watched Harry put an arm around Katie's shoulder, and lead her to a car parked in the distance. I glared at the sight at the two of them together in disgust. Wood, whom was behind me, stepped up next to me, and took my hand in his. He slowly lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "You're much prettier than her." I smiled at him for his thoughtfulness, but he could see the sadness and jealousy in my eyes. A single tear fell from my eyes. Wood wiped my tear away and squeezed my hand slightly, and tugged me. "Come on. We have to go."

"I don't have anything to wear." I objected.

"I'll take care of that." Wood brought me to his car, and opened the passenger's door. "Hop in." I nodded and went inside. He closed the door after I was in, and went around to the driver's side. He opened the door and slid into his seat. He turned on the ignition and began to drive. We went to the city and passed famous buildings, five star hotels, name brand clothing stores, and well-known restaurants. _Harry had brought me to one of the restaurants here in the city, at night, for a date. Afterward we took a stroll in the park.  We sat in the grass on a blanket that Harry brought for us and just stared at the stars. There in the park he told me he loved me for the first time. Yes, I know he it was corny, but it was sweet…_ I stopped thinking of the past and came back to reality. After what seemed like forever, but was actually only 15 minutes. Wood parked his car and turned off the engine.

"Where are we?" I asked. Wood pointed to a sign just above us. "Loui Vitton? Are you serious?" He didn't answer my question, but instead opened his door and went outside.

He walked around and opened my door and offered his hand to me.

"I don't shop here." Wood still didn't respond to me. I bit my lip, and took his hand and stepped onto the curb. He closed the door behind me and led me to this foreign store. Once inside, a woman greeted us who looked desperate to sell something.

"Hello, welcome to Loui Vitton. How may I help you?" the woman said.

"I need something for my friend here to wear to a club." Wood said.

"A club?" the woman repeated.

"Yes." 

"Hmm…"the woman murmured. She began circling and examining me.  "I know just the thing that will fit her perfectly."

"Great! May we see it?" Wood said.

"Follow me."  The woman said. She led us towards the back of the store where there was two dressings rooms against the back wall. "Stay right here please. I'll be back with some items you can check out.

"Okay." I answered. Within a few minutes the woman came back with a whole rack of clothes. "Umm…" Wood pushed me a little to encourage me to take a look at these clothes. I strode near the stand and peered at the outfits. I hesitated to pick up any of the garments. I could tell the woman was growing impatient with me, so I grabbed a skirt and a shirt.

"Go try it on Hermione." Wood  suggested. I nodded my head and walked into one of the dressing rooms. Inside I undressed and put on the skirt and shirt. It looked horrible on me_. I can't show up to the club looking like this especially when Katie's appearance was so attractive._ I made a fist in frustration and sighed aloud. 

"Is everything okay in there?" the woman asked.

"Do you have any jeans or something?" I asked.

"Hold on." The woman said. 

I waited patiently, when a  pair of leather pants were passed over the door. I immediately seized the pants and studied it. The leather pants were the color of Harry's hair, and its texture was smooth and flexible. I took off the skirt I was wearing and carefully slipped on the pants. They fit me flawlessly. I moved around in the pants, it stuck to me tightly but it was comfortable.

"How is it?" Wood asked.

"Could you find me a halter-top?" I said.

"Umm…sure." Wood answered.

"Let me get that sir." the woman said.

"Thanks." Wood said relived. A few minutes later a dark blue halter-top was passed to me. I quickly put it on and scanned myself in the mirror. _Looks good_. I came out of the dressing room in the outfit. I heard Wood hold his breath and exhale. " You look…so…**beautiful…**" I beamed at him proudly. "You need a jacket and some shoes."

"No it's too much." I said.

"I insist." Wood said. "Excuse Miss, he was asking the woman that was helping us, could you find a matching jacket and shoes to go with her pants. She nodded and left. Wood strode towards me and hugged me from behind. I wasn't sure what to do. _Should I hug_ _him back, kiss him?_ I was absolutely confused. He kissed my neck playfully this tickled me. My head told me to kiss him back, but my heart said to stop this. I listened to my heart because I wanted Harry not Wood. I instantly pulled myself from Wood's hold on me. I looked at Wood his head was down. I knew what I did had hurt him. I frowned and turned away from him. The woman came back with a pair of black boots and a leather jacket that matched the pants. I slipped them on me. I looked fabulous but I felt bad cause of what I did to Wood.

"Is that all you need?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Wood said unenthusiastically.

"Okay, please follow me to the register." the woman said joyfully. I carried the clothes I wore to Harry's practice. We followed her to the register. The woman pressed the buttons on the cash register and announced the total to the both of us. "Your total is $819.62." I stood there in horror at how much the outfit I was wearing cost.

"You can't buy me this. It costs too much." I protested.

"It's fine." Wood said to me in a tone I'd never heard before. The way he said it was like he was heart-broken and angry at the same time. I just nodded my head not wanting to argue with him.

"How will you be paying for this purchase?" the woman asked.

"Cash." Wood said. The woman smiled who was very pleased. Wood gave her eight one hundred dollar bills and a twenty-dollar bill. She opened the cash register, placed the bills in a unseen place then gave Wood his change.

"Thank you, come again." The woman said. We left the store in silence and walked to the car parked in front. I half-expected Wood to open my door but he didn't instead he went to his side of the car and went in. I opened my door and slide in quietly. We drove in silence not one of us making a sound. Wood pulled into the Hilton Hotel driveway and he parked his car right in front. He came out of the car and went inside the hotel. After about ten minutes I exited the car and went into the hotel. I found Wood at the register, then a few minutes later he came up to me and handed me a key without saying a word. He left me and went into the elevator. _I suppose he's going to his room to change._ I sat down at a chair near a bar and in less than five minutes later Wood appeared next to wearing an extremely nice suit. He wore black pants, a Polo shirt that hung loosely around his well built body, a matching jacket and shoes. I looked at him from head to toe, he looked handsome, far beyond usual anyway. I grinned at him but he did nothing. I followed him back outside and into the car. Again we drove in silence. I wanted to tell him how much I was sorry, but I could tell he didn't want to speak to me so I didn't say anything. We arrived at the club. There was so many people there it was hard for us to find parking, but we did after about twenty minutes. We left the car and went to the entrance to the club. A big buff   bodyguard   was guarding the door holding a list of names. Wood went up to him.

"Do you have reservations?" the bodyguard asked.

"Yes I do." Wood answered.

"Name?" the bodyguard said.

"Wood. Oliver Wood." He said. The bodyguard nodded his head and let us in. I had no idea that here in this club  more controversy was to come,and if there wasn't enough already… 

End of Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter I kept arguing with myself with what to do with Hermione and Wood, hehe.. But just to let you know something you wouldn't expect is coming. Sorry if I spelled Loui Vitton wrong or something related to that. Umm.. this chapter is dedicated to my friend K.M. thanks for all the help…Well, till next time. -Ayaka620__


	3. Chapter 3

Missing Piece

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not own the song "Breaks my Heart" By: Monica. 

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out I was pretty busy over the holidays…Well Happy New Year!!(And I have a quote/question for you all to think about. Created by **Me**!)

"How many times does a person have to say they love you before you realize that you love them too?" ~Ayaka620 

Wood still gave me the silent treatment after we'd been at the club for a little bit over an hour. I sat next to next to Katie for the first half hour, but she soon left me alone with Wood to go dance with my **ex.** I watched as Katie and Harry danced to a fast song. _That should be me out there dancing with Harry not Katie._ I looked at Wood but he still ignored me so I got up and went to the bar. The bartender greeted me and asked what I wanted to drink.

"Pepsi is fine." I answered. I sat down on one of the stools and glanced at Wood again. He was doing nothing, he just watched all the people dance. I knew that he was lonesome, and this made feel even worse about what I did to him. I felt a cold rub against my hand.

"Here's your drink. Your total is $3.50."The bartender said. I reached for my wallet but heard an unfamiliar voice talking to me.

"Allow me to pay for your drink." A guy said. He paid for my drink and turned to me. I tried to avoid any kind of contact with him. "My name's Derek, and May I ask you what your name is?" I looked at Derek and faintly smiled at him. I felt Wood watching us and sort of felt guilty that Wood was watching this guy flirt with me.  I didn't want to pursue this conversation with Derek so I set him straight.

"Hey, Umm… Look I'm flattered that you like me but I'm not interested. I'm already in a relationship with someone, sorry." I said. _I knew I was lying and it was a bit cold but this was the only way I could think of to turn him down._ I noticed that Wood straightened up in his seat when I said I was already in a relationship with someone. He might had been eavesdropping but on the bright side at least he was listening.

"I understand." Derek said. He got up nodded his head and walked away. After about ten minutes I decided to try to talk to Wood again and went over to him and took a seat next to him.

"Hi." I said uncomfortably . Wood glimpsed at me and turned his head the other way. "Please stop with the silent treatment Wood, you're more mature than that. We both are." He focused on me again and sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier Wood."

"Its okay. I understand you don't like me."

"No it's not that. I'm just not ready for another relationship."

"Or maybe its just you don't want to give me a chance or if it's not that it's the fact that you're not over Harry."

 I'm shocked at the way Wood spoke to me. He's usually so nice and calm but he seemed so scary. I was left speechless at what Wood had said to me, but he was right I haven't gotten over Harry and maybe its time that I should.

"You're right I haven't gotten over Harry but I'm willing to give us a chance if you let me." Wood sat there unable to speak now he was the one who was speechless and I could tell he was trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or not. After a few moments Wood finally spoke.

"Please don't toy with my feelings Hermione, I know what you just said was all a lie a cover up for that matter."

"I'm serious Wood!"

"So am I… You see I've loved you since God knows when. All I've wanted for the longest time was you, Hermione!"

I dropped my head in sadness and tears began to fall down my face. How could I not have known I've been blind all this time. When I broke up with Harry, Wood was there for me. He helped me through it all, without him I don't think I could of survived. We grew a strong bond and spent so much time together. All this time I thought we were just friends but I didn't know Wood wanted more to our relationship. He wanted to be mine…Wood lifted my chin up and stared into my eyes.

" All I've wanted was you Hermione." He leaned into me and kissed my lips ever so gently. I returned his kiss with another of my own. A sudden flash appeared out of nowhere. Both Wood and I looked in the direction of the flash. A Daily Prophet reporter had a camera in his hand and began shooting away at us. 

"Over here!" The reporter said. He began shooting even more photos. Wood got up and started cursing at the man.

"Get away! Don't you have any respect for other people's business?" Wood said angrily. He called for security to escort this reporter out and the security personnel did as they were told. But the reporter vanished right before their eyes before security got to him. "Damn! That's going to be on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow."  I tugged on Wood's shirt and told him to sit down.

"It's okay Wood." I said coolly.

"How could you be so calm Hermione? That story is going to go around and rumors are going to start about us."

"I'm not worried and you shouldn't be either." Wood gazed into my eyes for answers. "Look it's not like we were having an affair or something and I thought you wanted us to be together?"

"I do, but I didn't want the whole universe to find out like this." I placed my hand over Wood's to comfort him.

" We could make it through this as long as we have each other, right?" I asked. He grasped my hand and kissed me on the lips again.

"Of course… So are we for real Hermione?'

"I'm willing to give us chance if you are but it'll take me some time to get used to us… together."

Wood nodded his head and hugged me. "I'll wait for you but if you don't feel the same way I do at the end I'll understand. I'll still be there for you with open arms as a friend, who'll always be here to support you." I smiled at him with tears running down my cheeks.

"Thank you Wood."

"Call me Oliver." I grinned at him happily and wiped my tears away. "Let's dance Hermione." He pulled me up from my chair and brought me to the dance floor. When we got on the dance floor the first song we heard was a slow song by Monica called; "Breaks my Heart." Oliver took both of my hands and put it around his neck. He embraced me while we slow danced to this song. I let Oliver lead the way and just listened to the lyrics.

When I think of what I've done all the pain that I brung. Baby you should of walked out on me and when I turned away from you whenever there were hard times how could you still be with me and it was no mistake when I hurt you that day and when I was somebody new but still you forgave me like it was so easy I should have been mad at you. 

****

****

**_Baby it breaks my heart to think that loving me is not easy to do. Ever don't mean to make it hard, sorry for all the changes I put you through and it's hard to believe after everything that you're still right here beside me wouldn't change you for this whole world thankful for just being your girl._**

****

****

**_Never gave you my heart cause I never thought you deserved any of me and never told you how I felt when even inside I knew that you're really what I need and I almost gave you up when ever I thought something better come on home and right when I come back you waited for me and you welcomed me home._**

****

****

**_Baby it breaks my heart to think that loving me is not easy to do. Ever don't mean to make it hard, sorry for all the changes I put you through and it's hard to believe after everything you're still right here beside me wouldn't change you for this whole world thankful for just being your girl._**

****

****

**_And if takes my whole life I'll make it up to you cause I've been so cruel and you've given your love to me in spite of everything I… I don't deserve you from this day forwards I'm truly yours it took me a while to see that we were meant for one another. Thank you for loving me…_**

****

****

**_Baby it breaks my heart to think that loving me is not easy to do. Ever don't mean to make it hard, sorry for all the changes I put you through and it's hard to believe after everything you're still right here beside me wouldn't change you for this whole world thankful for just being your girl._**

****

****

**_Baby it breaks my heart to think that loving me is not easy to do. Ever don't mean to make it hard, sorry for all the changes I put you through and it's hard to believe after everything you're still right here beside me wouldn't change you for this whole world thankful for just being your girl…_**

Oliver spun me around after the song ended and kindly kissed me on the lips. He deeply   gazed into my eyes and spoke.

"I've wanted you for…forever Hermione… Thank you for giving me a chance." I nodded my head and blushed. It seemed so awkward standing there with him. _I honestly rather be standing there with Harry… not Oliver. But I said yes to Oliver to give him a chance and let me be with him. I want Harry so badly it hurts. I already regret being with Oliver…_Tears flow through my eyes and down my cheeks. _I'm so sorry Harry I've betrayed you. _Oliver looked into my eyes again and kissed my forehead then my cheeks. He slowly made his way down to neck. I felt his lips on my neck they were soft and tender. 

Oliver led me back to a couch in the far corner where no one could see us. He was still kissing my neck when he sat down and I sat on top of his knee. I felt his tongue on my neck and he sucked on my neck so delicately. _Oh God did it feel good!_ I breathed in quietly and moaned. Oliver grabbed my leg and brought me up higher. He moved his lips towards my chest and started licking me. _I have to stop him but I don't want him to!_ I placed my arms around his neck and held onto him for dear life. I kissed him wherever I could and moaned out even louder. I heard a cough from behind me and turned around. Harry stared down at me in disbelief. Katie was also there with him unable to take her eyes off Oliver and me.

"Hermione… what are you doing?" Harry said in an angry tone. I got up off Oliver and looked into Harry's green eyes. These same eyes used to look at me with love and care but now glared at me in disgust. _What is Harry mad about? I didn't do anything wrong, well maybe except have a make out session right before his eyes. But I'm not his girlfriend anymore, but God  I wish I were…_

"Harry… I could explain." I said desperately. I went towards Harry and placed my hand onto his shoulder. "Please let me explain." Harry shrugged me off. 

"Forget it." Harry said coldly. "Katie lets go." He started to walk but stopped. "You're not the person I had come to know Hermione…you're no good and nothing but a slut. Tears filled my eyes and dropped to the ground one by one.

"Harry!" Katie said.

"But she is." Harry replied. "She's **nothing** to me…" I felt my heart being torn into a thousand pieces. _This isn't how it's supposed to be._ Before I could stop Oliver or even before I knew, he was charging towards Harry. He tackled him from behind and  he laid on top of him and threw punches to Harry's face. Crowds of people were watching this fight go on.

"You mother fucker don't you ever call Hermione a slut she doesn't deserve that kind of shit! She's the kindest and most honest person I know!" Oliver said forcefully. Oliver got up and began to kick Harry. Harry just laid there doing nothing not even fighting back.  _Why is Harry just lying there and taking this beating from Oliver?_ I pulled on Oliver's arm to try and stop him.

"Oliver please stop! Don't hurt Harry anymore." I demanded. Oliver obeyed me and stopped in his tracks. I ran to Harry and kneeled beside him. "Harry are you okay?" He turned around and onto his back. His nose overflowed of blood and dripped onto his shirt. Harry got up and stood tall. He looked directly into my eyes then to Oliver's.

"I know she doesn't deserve to be called a slut I apologize for that, it's you I don't like…" Harry said. He turned his back on Oliver and me and walked away. Katie frowned at me and followed Harry out of the club doors. _I've made Harry and Oliver enemies. What's happening to me…to us? _Fresh new tears came to the surface and trickled down my face. Oliver kneeled down next to me and hugged me.

"Let's go Hermione." Oliver said. I didn't listen to him and just stayed on the ground and sobbed. "Don't cry Hermione I can't bear to see you like this." He placed his hand on my face and rubbed my cheek… then he kissed me lightly on the lips. I sniffed my nose and gave a little laugh. "Are you ready now?" I half-heartedly smiled at him and got up. The crowds of people were already gone when Harry left the building.__

"I'm ready." I answered. I felt faint and weak and almost fell over but Oliver caught me in the knick of time. He grabbed me and lifted me off my feet. "You don't need to carry me I could walk by myself."

"I want to." Oliver carried me all the way to the car and laid me inside the passenger seat. He strapped me in and went to his side of the car and got in. He turned on his engine and drove past the very familiar city buildings and highlights. Oliver held my hand while we drove but I soon fell asleep. Little did I know when I woke up I was lying in a bed. _He must of carried me all the way to my hotel room. He's so sweet for doing that for me._ I got up and out of bed and walked over to the window that was covered by heavy curtains. I slid the curtains open and started out at the scenery. _It's so beautiful…and it's still dark out. Now the scenery looked even more incredible._ I sighed and sat back down on my bed.

"I still love Harry so much but I care for Oliver too." I whispered to myself. I felt tears forming in my eyes but I held them in. I laid back down in my bed and covered myself with some blankets and just stared up at the ceiling. _Why was Harry so mad about Oliver and me getting together? I wonder if he still feelings for me? And I wish he did…_ I said Harry's name silently and  I let my tears flow. My last thoughts before I fell asleep were of **him**… and I wish he were still mine…

A/N: Hehe… well that's the end of this chapter and I hope you liked it. Till next time! ~Ayaka620


	4. Chapter 4

Missing Piece

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N: Hey People!! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter I had a bit of a writer's block…and I've been really busy but I'm back! (lol) hehe… well I hope u all like this chapter.

I awoke to a loud knock on my door. I shifted in my bed and looked at the clock next to me on the desk. _8:12… _I sighed, got out of bed and made my way to the door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

There was no answer. I opened the door slowly and stuck my head out.

"Good morning Hermione!"

"Ginny!" I said surprised.

She smiled at me. I smiled back and noticed her holding a duffle bag in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other.

"Ron told me you went with Harry last night, and I figured you didn't bring anything with you so I brought you some clothes." Ginny said.

I gave her a grateful smile and opened the door all the way.

"Come in." I said happily.

Ginny strolled into the room. I closed the door after she was in and she placed the duffle bag on the floor next to the bed.

"Are you here with Ron?" I questioned.

"No." She replied. "I'm here with Draco."

"Draco." I repeated.

She nodded her and spoke. "He asked me out yesterday."

"Really?" I asked again.

"It's true, but it took him a long time to get the nerve to ask me out."

"I'm so happy for you Ginny! You had a crush on him for the longest time."

She grinned at me and shook her head. 

"Hermione did you see this?" Ginny said.

"Seen what?" I answered.

Ginny handed me the piece of parchment she was holding. It turned out to be a Daily Prophet Newspaper. I stared at the newspaper confused. _What's this?_   

"Read the front page." Ginny said, as if she heard my silent question.

I looked at the front page there was a picture of Oliver and me kissing. The picture took up half of the front page. I stood there in horror and read the headline: **Three to Play?**

"Is it true?" Ginny asked.

I ignored her and read the rest of the article.

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's former girlfriend, was caught late last night kissing Oliver Wood at a downtown club. Wood is currently on the same Qudidtich team as Harry. It seems last night Granger, Potter, and Wood went clubbing downtown to celebrate one last time before today's game against the Falmouth Falcons, their opponents. A fight had broken out between Potter and Wood after Harry had discovered Granger and Wood making out in a corner on a couch. This had enraged Potter and he brutally attacked Wood.  
  


_How did they know Oliver and I were there on the couch, I thought the reporter had already left? I remember Oliver told me when that this might happen. _I sighed and continued to read the rest of the article.

**"Harry was absolutely furious when he saw Wood with Hermione." said an on looker. "He beat the crap out of Wood the moment he saw them together and made some rude comments about Granger but later apologized to her and said that the truth was that he didn't like Wood." Potter and Granger are no longer together but from last night's confrontation with Wood and Granger it seems as if Potter still has feelings for his former girlfriend. Many people are wondering that from last night's incident might affect today's game. But one thing's for sure Granger has found herself in a two on one situation. Both Wood and Potter are playing to win this game of Granger's affection.**

There is no game, my heart belongs to Harry…but even though last night Harry was mad I don't think it meant he still cared for me, I know he doesn't.

"Well? Is it true Hermione?" Ginny asked interrupting my thoughts.

I bit my lip and lifted my head. I had a blank expression on my face but you could see the confusion and sadness in my eyes. "Yes… I mean no!" I had no idea what to say to her.

"Breath Hermione take a seat."

I did as I was told and sat down on the bed. Ginny took a seat next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"You could tell me." Ginny said.

"I-I don't love him." I said slowly.

"Which one?"

"Wood."

"Then my did you kiss him?"

What am I supposed to say? Even I don't know why I kissed him?

" I don't know why I did it, all I know is that I don't love him."

Ginny sighed and gave me a look of concern. " Then you need to tell him that."

I nodded my head in response. "I'll try." Ginny grinned and stood up from the bed.

"I think you should get ready. I'll be in the hotel lobby waiting for you ok?" Ginny said.

Ginny walked over to the door. I opened it for her and she left my room leaving me by myself. When Ginny was gone I shook my head and went into the bathroom. I brought the duffel bag along with me and placed it on the sink counter. Do I tell Wood how I feel? I mean how I don't feel? I groaned out furiously. To be honest I don't really want to think about him. He just causes me more stress.

I stepped into the shower and turned on the water. I closed my eyes and let the water hit every inch of me. Harry…Why were you so angry with me last night? Were you that disgusted or were you, or were you jealous?

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I looked at the mirror and saw my reflection staring back at me. I want to make myself look good today. My usually bushy hair was currently wet and flat from the water. What could I do with my useless bushy hair? All it will do is get big and poofy. I thought for the longest time when it hit me. I searched for my wand. Once I found it I preformed a temporary hair straighting spell. In an instant my hair was straight and sleek.  I smiled to myself and glanced into the mirror again. I didn't recognize the person in the mirror all I saw was a woman with long, dark, silky, auburn hair, coffee brown eyes, whom had an alluring smile and a light complexion. My own reflection didn't look a thing like me. Who knew a new hairdo can change a person so differently, yet in a good way. I felt proud at how great I looked.  

I finished up in the bathroom and glanced at myself in the mirror one more time. I wore a pair of jeans and a hazelnut sweater that matched my eyes. I believed I didn't need to wear any make-up because I knew I was already pretty…

I stepped out of the elevator and into the hotel lobby. I searched for Ginny but instead I found Draco checking me out from head to toe. I raised an eyebrow at him.     

"Looking good Granger." Draco commented.

I walked past him and continued to search for Ginny. I could still feel Draco's eyes on me, checking every part of me. "Keep your eyes where they belong Draco." I teased and giggled. He smirked at me and rolled his eyes. Same old Draco…I thought.

"You know if I wasn't dating Ginny I would take a shot at you Granger." Draco said flirtatiously. 

"Well it's a good thing you **are** dating Ginny because I wouldn't want to date you even if you were the last man alive." I teased again and laughed. He joined me and began to laugh too. I stopped laughing after a few seconds. "You know Draco you can call me by my first name. We're friends now remember?"

"Yes I know, old habits I guess." Draco said and gave a little chuckle. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Ginny said suddenly.

"Hey Ginny! I was wondering where you were." I said excitedly.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom." She apologized. Draco placed his arm on Ginny's shoulder and gave her a light peck on the cheek. 

I smiled at the sight of the two of them. I could tell they were both in love I could see it in their eyes. Everyone is happy together with someone except me. I frowned at this idea and Ginny caught me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I covered my frown with a grin. " Nothings wrong Ginny. You worry too much." She looked at me anxiously.

"If you say so." Ginny said obliviously unconvinced.

"Are you ladies ready to get going?" Draco questioned.

"Yes." We both answered.

Inside the car Ginny asked if I knew where we were going to be seated in the stadium. 

"I think we have seats in the skybox." I said unsure. "Hopefully he did." Both Ginny and Draco nodded. The rest of the ride to the game was filled in silence.

When we arrived in the parking lot, media reporters swarmed us. Once we got out of the car every reporter crowded me and asked me questions about last night. I tried not to make any kind of contact with them. I just wanted to be left alone. I guess Draco knew how uncomfortable I was because he stared acting like a bodyguard and protected me from all the reporters. While he was blocking the reporters Ginny and I ran for the stadium.

Ginny and I found our seats at the same skybox we sat at back in our summer before our 4th year. We sat in the front row just like before. It brought back so many memories of that year. I remember the rumors about Harry and me, and how they said we were dating. That was the year that I had secretly formed a crush on him. I giggled at this thought.

"What are you giggling about?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." I replied. I gave her a small smile and turned my head in the other direction. I began to reminisce in my thoughts of the past again… 

Harry and I started dating back near the end of our 6th year. We kept it as a secret for a while but word got out in the beginning of our 7th year and our 'secret' relationship was exposed. We had gotten so much publicity because of our relationship and now that we were out even more horrible rumors started about us, well mostly about me. I had received so many disturbing hate letters from Harry's admirers and fans but still with all those rumors Harry and I had made it through them all, except one. The one rumor that was **true**…

"Looks like Harry came through." Draco said bringing Hermione back to the present.

"Hey." I said. "Thanks for distracting those media reporters."

"No problem." He responded. "Guess who I found!" Draco moved aside and revealed my best friend and his girlfriend.

"Ron! Lavender!" I said in a rush. I jumped out of my seat and hugged the two of them. 

"I'm glad to see you too." Ron said hugging me back. 

"I guess everyone's here." Lavender declared.

"Except one." Said a deep, sexy, familiar voice.

"Harry!" Ron announced merrily. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the game?"

"Ya, but I wanted to see my good old friends before it started." Harry replied meeting everyone's eyes except mine.

I tried to meet his gaze with mine but he avoided looking into my eyes. I felt my heart squeeze painfully. 

"Good luck, Harry." Draco said and gave him at pat on the back.

"Thanks." Harry responded. "Well, I have to get going. I'll see all of you after the game." He waved good-bye and left us alone.

"That was nice of him to say hi before the game. Isn't Hermione?" Lavender asked.

I nodded in response and sat back down in my seat. The next 15 minutes seemed to be going in slow motion. I sighed out loud relief when I heard the announcer declare the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch Team. He announced the names of the players on the team. The Falmouth Falcons wore dark-grey and white robes. I stared at the players and saw the well-known cousin duo Dustin and David Bryson. They were Beaters that cheated and almost always broke the rules. 

"Here comes the Puddlemeres!" the announcer said.  "In the line up for Puddlemere United at Chaser position is Bell, Landon, and Strauss! At Beater position is Pierce and Brewer. Puddlemere's Keeper is Wood and last but not least their Seeker Harry Potter!" There was a loud up roar in the stadium at the mention of Harry's name. Harry zoomed around the field on his Firebolt and waved at the fans in the stands. I watched Harry's every movement but also kept an eye on Oliver who was stretching down on the field.   

"To your positions." said the referee. The captains approached the referee. "Now I want a fair match you hear?" They nodded their head in agreement and shook hands. "Then lets get this match started."  

I watched the game intently and listened to announcers every comment. " The Quaffles up and the match begins!"

I observed as Katie passed the Quaffle to Strauss and he threw it across the field to Landon. Landon speed off in the direction of the Falcon's goal and abruptly hit the Quaffle with the end of his broom and scored the first goal of the game. I heard Ron cheer loudly next to me but I paid no attention to him instead I stayed focused on Harry. I could see him searching for the Golden Snitch but he had no luck in finding it and I heard yet another uproar in the crowd.

"What a spectacular save by Wood!" the announcer yelled. 

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"You missed it?! Wood just made the most amazing save I have ever seen!" Ron proclaimed.

"So what happened?" I repeated but Ron didn't answer my question he just continued to watch the game.

After about two hour the score was Falcons 210 and Puddlemere 50. The Falcons had caught up to Puddlemere after the first twenty minutes and from then on they had out scored them. Wood called a time out and huddled all his teammates together. "The only way we can win is if we score two more goals, catch the Golden Snitch and make sure that the Falcons don't score again. We could do this as long as we work together as a team." Wood glanced at Harry who was glaring at him coldly. "Harry we need you to capture the Golden Snitch but not until we score two more goals, okay?" Harry didn't answer his order but instead left the huddle. He mounted his broom and flew up into the air in search of the Snitch again.

Wood stared up at Harry disgusted. "Well, at least he listened." Wood mumbled to himself. "Time in!" He yelled at the referee.

"Let the game resume." the referee said.

"Do you think they still have a chance to win?" I asked Draco.

"It's possible. You know Harry is known for his comebacks." Draco replied.

I grinned at him and turned my attention back to the game. Puddlemere had just scored their second score since there time out. The score was now 210 to 70. They were really fired up. I guess Oliver gave them a good prep talk. I saw Harry make a swift dive near the ground. I suppose he spotted the Snitch. Harry sped off in a hurry with the Falcon's Seeker trailing close by him. Harry stretched his arm towards a small glinting sparkle and reached even further until he finally snatched it in his hand but by then it was to late. A Bludger came hurling at Harry and hit him in the back of the head. Dustin Bryson, one of the Falmouth Falcon's Beaters, had been the one who had aimed the Bludger at Harry's head and had been successful in doing so. Harry fell off his broom and onto the ground and with the little energy he had left Harry stood up, lifted his arm and revealed the Golden Snitch in his hand. The crowd cheered loudly but was soon silenced when Harry collapsed to ground. 

"Harry's hurt!" Ginny said. "He's not getting up."

Harry laid down on the ground not moving. "Harry!" I yelled deafeningly. I got up out of my chair and began to run towards the field as fast as I could. Harry stay in there! When I reached the field everyone had already began to crowd Harry. I shoved people out of my way to get to Harry. Tears were streaming down my face when I got to him. He laid there motionless, and his eyes were shut. I kneeled down beside his body and took his head in my hand and lifted it. I felt a thick, wet substance on my hand. I released his head from my grasp and examined my hand. There was a dark red almost black liquid on my hand and I soon realized it was his blood on my hand.

"Quick! We've got to bring him to the hospital. He's bleeding on the back of his head!" I panicked. "We've got to bring him to the nearest hospital."

"But the nearest wizard hospital is 400 miles away. Harry is too weak to apperrate there." A wizard objected.

"Then bring him to the nearest muggle hospital!"

"But…"

"We're going to lose him if we don't act quick." I yelled. The wizard nodded at me. I called an ambulance and told them to meet us in the parking lot. The wizard again nodded and said we must get Harry out into the parking lot where everything seemed normal or the wizarding world would be exposed.

Draco, Ron and Oliver helped me carry Harry to parking lot where we were soon met by the ambulance I had called. Oliver and Ron lifted Harry into the stretcher and told me to ride with him to the hospital. They said they would meet us there. On the ride to hospital Harry's heart rate had dropped but the ambulance workers made his heart steady again. The worker asked me how he got in this situation and all I could say was that he was playing soccer and got his head rammed into the pole while playing defense. I knew the story didn't make any sense but it was the best I could do. 

Harry was rushed into the emergency room. All I could do was wait. Ginny, Ron, Draco, Katie, Lavender and Oliver arrived about 15 minutes after I did.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." I answered. We waited patiently in the waiting room for another twenty minutes when a doctor dressed in all green and gloves stepped into the room.

"Are all of you here with Mr.Potter."

"Yes." We all responded.

"What happened doctor? Is Harry going to be okay?" I asked tearfully.

"Your friend had been hit just above his vertebrate." The doctor said pointing to his neck. "There is an enormous gash there and on his head. Luckily for him he didn't get hit on the vertebrate because he would have been instantly killed but he is losing a large amount of blood and his condition is still extremely unstable."

"So what do you mean?" I asked not wanting to know the answer.

"He's dying."

A/N: Hey! This the end of my 4th chapter please don't be mad at me for doing that to Harry but don't worry I won't let you be disappointed in the end…uh hopefully…but that's a longs way from now. So **Please Review** and be nice. ~Ayaka620   


	5. Chapter 5

Missing Piece

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and the character Gabriel is owned by my fellow author; tOmFeltOnZgIrL, she just lent me the character for this chapter.

A/N: Hello everyone I'm back with the fifth chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long for it to come out. I've been really busy lately and I've been writing my other story; One More Chance, also a H.P. fic, but I'm really sorry it took so long. Oh and a little reminder Harry, was struck in the vertebrae and has a torn artery in that area. I believe I forgot to include that he had a torn artery, so I'd like to take this time to apologize for the inconvenience. Okay now on with the story.

"He's what?" I said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." the doctor said quickly and walked away.

_This can't be happening _I thought. _It just can't. I have to do something, anything, I want to help Harry in any way that I can. _

I searched for the doctor who had just walked away from me and chased after him.

"Doctor!" I yelled.

He turned around to face me but avoided looking into my eyes. "Yes ma'am? What do you need because I need to attend to your friend's wound. We're going to put him in emergency surgery."

"Please doctor, is there any thing I could do?" I asked desperately.

"All you can do for your friend right now, is to be patient."

"But…" I began but the doctor interrupted me.

"That's all I can say. I'm sorry." He said and left me again.

I watched as the doctor entered the room where Harry was, but I couldn't bare to go see Harry through the window. It would be to painful for me to see him lying there fighting for his life. I walked a short distance back to the waiting room, where I was met by familiar faces.

I stared into Ginny's eyes and I could see her mouth moving, but I couldn't hear her, all there was, was silence. I heard my heart beating. "Bu bump, bu bump." I suddenly began to feel rather hot, so I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. I glanced up and saw Oliver saying something but there was still silence, yet I could still make out the words he was saying to me. It seemed as if he were asking if I was okay. I began to feel light headed and took a step towards Oliver, but the next thing I knew everything went black.

I woke up in a cold sweat and stared at the ceiling above me. I looked around the waiting room and saw Oliver fast asleep, along with Ginny and Draco asleep in each other's arms. I remembered why I was here. _Harry was just down the hall fighting for his life. But of all the people, why did it have to happen to Harry? He had done nothing wrong. He didn't deserve any of this…_I thought sadly.

I felt a slight shift in the seat next to me and glanced at Oliver who was now awake.

"Hermione?" Oliver said softly.

I nodded and gave him a small smile but the next thing I knew his arms were around me in a hug.

"I'm glad you're awake Hermione." Oliver declared. "You fainted and I was really worried about you."

I smiled half-heartedly at what he said but my thoughts were else where.

"Do you know how Harry is doing?" I asked.

He shook his head and frowned at me. "The doctor hasn't said anything to us, but we still have our hopes up."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Do you know what time it is?"

"A little over two in the morning. "(A/N: They arrived at the hospital around eight in the evening.)

"Already?"

"Yeah. Harry's been in surgery for over six hours."

"Is that how long I've been asleep?"

"Pretty much."

I sighed and faced him. "I don't know what I'll do if he, you know…"

"Don't say it." Oliver said before I finished my sentence. "He'll make it. I know he will."

I bowed my head in agreement and thanked him for helping me through this.

Time seemed to go by so slowly. It seemed like an eternity before the doctor entered the waiting room.

I stood up from my seat and walked in front of the doctor.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Our surgery was a success. There was a torn artery in his neck and we were able to repair it, but he went into a sudden shock from the large amount of lost blood."

"So what now?" I asked but didn't want to hear what he was going to say next.

"Well." he said and sighed out deeply. "He's in a coma."

I was devastated. I didn't know how to react. Was I supposed to cry or just be happy that he was alive and breathing.

"He can wake up at any time… but there's also a chance that he might not."

"How could that happen?"

"Your friend's injury was one that I've never seen before."

_He **was **struck by a bludger. _I thought but then again, this doctor before me hasn't even heard of a bludger, so he obviously wouldn't understand what I'm talking about.

"Is it okay to see him?" I asked.

"Yes, but I can only allow two visitors at a time." the doctor replied.

I nodded at him and he left the room. Silent tears fell to my face as I turned to face my friends who all had a look of disbelief on their faces.

I sat down and tried to relax myself. _This can't be happening_. I thought to myself but deep down in my heart I knew he would make it through this.

Minutes past like hours, hours past like days and days past like weeks but the truth was only three days have went by since Harry was in a coma. I stayed in the hospital those three days and Oliver stayed with me.

On the third day I sat in the waiting room with Draco, Oliver and Lavender as Ron and Ginny went into Harry's room to see how he was doing. I waited patiently for them so I could see how Harry was.

While we waited I sat down next to Oliver on my left side and Draco on my right side. I started a conversation with them now and then but not often.

Twenty minutes had past since Ginny and Ron had left to see Harry. A women walked into the waiting room. She appeared to be our age and stalked right over to us.

"Umm…" I mumbled. "Do we know you?"

"I do." Draco said. He stood up and dragged the mysterious woman across the room to the other side.

I stared at Draco and decided to stay out of this. It was his business anyway.

A few more minutes passed and I tried my best for my eyes not to wander across the room to where Draco and that woman was. _I wonder if Ginny knows about this woman? _I thought.

I continued to watch the two. It seemed like they were having a pleasant conversation. They were laughing at something the woman had said. She leaned towards Draco and gave him a small peck on the cheek but at the same time both Ginny and Ron walked in on their little kiss.

"Draco!" Ginny questioned. "Who…I mean what are you doing?"

She glared at the woman and realized who it was. "Gabriel." she stated.

"Nice seeing you too Ginny." Gabriel said. "But you see I have to get going I'm a bit behind schedule. Bye everyone." she said as she walked out, but before she disappeared from sight. She yelled; "Call me later Drakie!"

Ginny's jaw opened at this comment and Ron lunged himself at Draco and punched Draco in the jaw.

"Stop!" Ginny yelled and ran to Draco to help him out.

"Who the fuck was that girl who kissed you!" Ron spat. "I finally gave you my permission to go out with sister and you already broke my trust by going after some other girl."

"Ron!." Ginny interrupted. "That was Draco's ex-girlfriend. She's been trying to get back together with him since he dumped her to go out with me." Ginny inhaled and began again. "I know all about her. Draco has told me all about her and plus this isn't the first time this has happened. So can we all just please calm down."

"Fine." Ron mumbled.

"I think we out to get out of here and talk things over." Draco said as a sort of peace offering.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "I think we should do that and at the same time get a bite to eat. Okay with all of you?"

"Yes." Everyone replied but me.

"I think I'm going to stay here." I said.

"Me too." Oliver chipped in.

Ginny nodded at us and took Draco's arm to lead him out of the room. Ron and Lavender followed behind them and soon left Oliver and me alone.

"I'm going to see Harry. Would you like to come." I offered politely.

"Sure." He said.

Inside Harry's room I stood by his bed and stared down at him. He looked so peaceful yet I knew deep down inside me I knew he was really in pain.

A silent tear fell from my eyes but was wiped away by Oliver's thumb. I looked up at him and met his gaze. He looked at me the way I looked at Harry and the way I looked at Harry was with great

love.

"Hermione." Oliver said. "What I said last night was all true."

"Please don't say that." I began but was interrupted by his voice.

"But it's true Hermione. I…"

"No!" I screamed at him. "You don't love me and I don't love you. That's the way it supposed to be. My heart belongs to another and I'm sorry but it's not you."

"Hermione, please just give me a chance to let me love you that's all I ask."

"Then I-I." I said through tears. "I think you're asking for to much."

Oliver just stared at me in disbelief but hastily took a step towards me.

_What's he doing now? _I thought in a panic.

Oliver groped my arms in a hug and met his lips with mine despite the fact that he knew I didn't want him to do what he just did. Little did I know at that exact moment Harry's eyes had finally opened. He stared up at Oliver and me, his lips still on mine…

"Hermione?"

A/N: Yeah. I know you want to kill me, but please don't be upset with me I just love writing cliff hangers…lol I'm just kidding I hate cliff hangers too. But unfortunately I'll have to leave you hanging here. Oh and I'm sincerely sorry the chapter's quite short. Okay, so now please be a responsible reader and review.

-Ayaka620


	6. Chapter 6

Missing Piece

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with the 6th chapter. First of all I would like to thank all of you for waiting patiently and secondly I'd like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed. I'd also like to apologize in advance about this chapter being quite short. Ok and now here is the 6th chapter of Missing Piece.

Harry stared blankly at me as I pushed Oliver off.

"Harry," I began but he interrupted me.

"What the bloody hell were you doing?!" He yelled.

"Harry. It's not what you think." I said calmly.

"Not you Hermione. I was talking to Wood." Harry snapped and turned his attention to Oliver.

"What?" Oliver questioned.

"You heard me god damn it! What the fuck were you doing! Harry bellowed.

Oliver remained silent but returned Harry's cold gaze.

"I asked you a question Wood." Harry repeated and tried to lift himself out of bed.

"Harry don't!" I said in a panic. "Don't get up Harry. You need to rest. You just woke up."

"I think three days of rest is good enough don't you think?" Harry said and looked at me.

"But Harry!" I objected. "Look, you just got out of your coma, you need to stay put."

But Harry didn't listen to me but merely returned his attention back to Oliver.

"Well I asked you a question Wood." Harry said, repeating himself for the third time.

"What did it look like I was doing?" Oliver said directly to Harry. "I was kissing **my **girlfriend."

"Well to me it looked like you were forcing yourself on her." Harry snapped angrily.

"What?" Oliver said confused.

"I know what Hermione said to you. In fact for the past three days I've been awake. Physically I might have been asleep but I was mentally awake." Harry said. "I heard everything."

"You," I stuttered, "you heard, everything?"

Harry nodded at me and gazed into my eyes. There was something different in the way he looked at me but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Harry," I began but he interrupted me again.

"We can talk later Hermione." He said, and gave me a smile that I haven't seen for the longest time. I nodded silently.

Harry turned his attention, once more back to Oliver and they stared at each other for a few minutes before Oliver spoke.

"You lost your chance Harry."

"I didn't lose anything Wood." Harry said coldly.

"She's mine." Oliver said. "She's with me now."

_I don't belong to anyone!_ I thought as my anger began to rise.

"You don't own her." Harry snapped and glared at Oliver.

"True." Oliver admitted. "But its better she's with me then with you."

"Said who? You can't speak for Hermione's behalf!" Harry yelled.

Oliver smirked and glanced at me.

"I know, but the thing is I know what's better for her."

This sentence made my blood boil and I could no longer control my anger.

"You don't know anything." I snapped at Oliver.

"But I do Hermione." Oliver said sweetly but this only made me disgusted.

"And how would you know?" I said coolly.

"Because, because I just do. Trust me on this Hermione. "

"NO!" I interjected. "I won't listen to anything you say."

"Hermione," Oliver said calmly. "he doesn't deserve you."

"You don't deserve me." I said and Oliver stared at me for a few seconds before sighing.

"Hermione he's with Katie."

I took a step back and whispered; "What?"

"It's true Hermione." Oliver said.

"No it's not Hermione he's lying." Harry replied.

"Don't lie Harry. I know what you and Katie have been doing."

"Harry what's he talking about?" I said desperately and walked over to his bedside.

"He's talking nonsense." Harry said and held my hand.

I nodded my head and looked into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Am I?" Oliver said. "If I recall just a few nights ago or more specifically the night before the Falcons match, I distinctly heard Katie moaning your name, in the room next to me Harry."

I removed my hand from Harry's grasp.

"It's not true right Harry?" I said and tried to look at him but he avoided my gaze. "Harry look at me!" I yelled.

He stared at me but didn't say a word.

"Is what Oliver's saying true? "I demanded.

Harry took a silent deep breath and continued to look at me.

"Is it?" I yelled at him.

Harry bit his lip nervously and starred intently at me, as if he were trying to explain something to me through our gaze. He dropped his head after a few minutes and I knew by his action what the answer was.

"You did." I stated in a hurtful tone.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry mumbled. "I hoped that-"

"That what Harry? That I would never find out?" I snapped angrily.

"No. That you would forgive me." He said and I remained silent. "I was hoping I could tell you what happened and explain it **all** to you, but from the way you're looking at me. I know I'll never get the chance too. Wood's right I missed my chance and I don't deserve you."

After he said this he bowed his head once more and remained completely silent.

Oliver came up behind me and whispered; "Come on Hermione we should go."

I took a deep breath and pushed Oliver away from me.

"Hermione?" Oliver said confused.

"Don't come near me." I said. "I want to be alone."

"But Hermione." Oliver said.

"No. Leave me be." I said on the verge of tears and turned my back on them. I began to walk out but someone grabbed my arm from behind.

I turned around to face Harry.

"Hermione." he said and released my arm.

"Harry I don't want to talk to you."

"Hermione please. Just let me say one thing and you never need to talk to me again if that's what you want."

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Fine." I said.

"I know I've hurt you and I know I don't deserve this chance to talk with you but you see that's the thing. You're willing to. I'm not like that and I wish I could change that. You see if I were willing to believe you when I heard that rumor about you cheating on me, and I know now that it wasn't true but the thing is if I did believe you we would still be together now."

"You're probably right Harry. Is that the one thing you had to say?" I said.

"No. The one thing I want to say to you is... Is that I **still** love you." Harry said and took a step towards me. And before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine...

A/N: Yes that's the end of the chapter, another kissing cliffhanger. Maybe that should be my trademark? Hmm...ok any way I want to apologize about the chapter being very short. I hope you'll forgive me. I'm still deciding who'll end up together and I'm sad to say that the end is near...:sighs: Well I think I have another 2 or 3 chapters left but I can't promise anything. Ok well until next time...oh and **please be a responsible reader and review.**

Ayaka620


End file.
